Hey There Delilah
by thingyoulovemost
Summary: Finchel oneshot. Set during season 3. Finn Hudson only has so much time left during senior year to prove to Rachel he wants to go to New York with her. Can he convince her he believes he's New York good?


Finn Hudson had a plan.

He was determined to prove to Rachel that he wanted to go to New York with her. He just couldn't stand the thought of losing her, possibly forever. So he decided he had to show her just how much he truly loves her- and step one, was to show it in song. It was kind of funny, actually, how the perfect song just popped into his head. And to top it all off, he decided he'd sing it to her in front of the whole glee club. That would work, right? It just had to. He can't lose her. He just can't.

So on Monday afternoon at glee practice, Mr. Shue asks the group if they have anything they'd like to share. Finn stands up nervously and says, "I have something I'd like to sing to Rachel, if that's okay Mr. Shue." Rachel glanced around, surprised. Finn hadn't mentioned anything to her about singing a solo today. "Of course Finn, go right ahead," replied Mr. Shuester. The music started and Finn wiped his sweaty palms on the legs of his pants. He could do this. It wasn't like his whole future was riding on this one solo or anything, right? Finn shook off the bundle of nerves and began to sing softly, while Puck backed him up on the guitar.

_Hey there Delilah what's it like in New York City_

_I'm a thousand miles away _

_But girl tonight you look so pretty, yes you do _

_Times Square can't shine as bright as you, I swear it's true_

Finn couldn't help but think just how accurate those lyrics were. To him, Rachel _was _brighter than Times Square could ever be. She was his star.

_Hey there Delilah don't you worry about the distance_

_I'm right there if you get lonely, give this song another listen _

_Close your eyes, listen to my voice it's my disguise _

_I'm by your side_

Finn watched as a single tear rolled down Rachel's smiling cheek and he felt like he couldn't love her any more than he did right now. Rachel closed her eyes and took in Finn's beautiful voice, and she couldn't help but feel like she had to be the luckiest girl in the world to have a boyfriend like Finn Hudson. As the first chorus came around, Finn belted it out with all the emotion in every fiber of his being.

_Oh it's what you do to me _

_Oh it's what you do to me _

_Oh it's what you do to me _

_Oh it's what you do to me _

_What you do to me_

This was true, too. Rachel just _did _things to Finn. She made him feel like he was on fire all the time, in a good way. She made him want to be better- made him want to be New York good. Rachel Berry good. And he was going to try his absolute hardest to make her see that.

_Hey there Delilah, I know times are getting hard _

_But just believe me girl, someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar _

_We'll have it good, we'll have the life we knew we would _

_My word is good_

Finn knew that living in New York wouldn't be easy. They'd both need jobs to pay for an apartment, and Rachel would be balancing school and auditions, and he'd be balancing school and work. He'd been accepted into NYU; but he hadn't told Rachel yet. He wanted to tell her as part of his plan, to make her see that he wanted her. Forever.

_Hey there Delilah, I've got so much left to say _

_If every simple song I wrote to you _

_Would take your breath away, I'd write it all _

_Even more in love with me you'd fall, we'd have it all_

Rachel Berry knew she had it good. Scratch that, she had it GREAT. Amazing, even. Finn Hudson made her feel like every nerve ending in her body was a live wire. Writing 'Pretending' for her, singing this song to her, she'd never felt more in love with Finn than she did right now. He truly took her breath away. She was scared, though. Scared of him and the way he made her feel, and scared that he didn't want to go to New York with her. She knew he has self-esteem issues. She knew that he felt like he wasn't good enough for her or New York. But he was _wrong_. Secretly, she felt like _she _wasn't good enough for _him_. Finn Hudson was such an amazing person with the biggest heart in the world and she was selfish. She wanted it all- Finn and New York and stardom. Why couldn't she?

Finn had made it to the bridge of the song and he felt like he'd never sang more powerfully than he was at this moment. He just wanted to show Rachel everything he was feeling, and what better way to do that than to sing her a song?

_A thousand miles seems pretty far _

_But they've got planes and trains and cars I'd walk to you if I had no other way _

_Our friends would all make fun of us and we'll just laugh along because _

_We know that none of them have felt this way _

_Delilah I can promise you that by the time that we get through _

_The world will never ever be the same _

_And you're to blame_

Finn really did feel like nobody knew how him and Rachel felt. They were soulmates, he thought. They're tethered. He knew he'd never want anyone more than he wanted her.

_Hey there Delilah you be good and don't you miss me _

_Two more years and you'll be done with school _

_And I'll be making history like I do _

_You'll know it's all because of you _

_We can do whatever we want to _

_Hey there Delilah here's to you _

_This one's for you_

As Finn sang those lines, he walked up to Rachel and caressed her cheek with his hand , tucking a strand of brown hair behind her ear as she closed her eyes, overcome with happiness and love. When he reached the last chorus of the song, he stood in front of Rachel and tried to pour his whole heart into it.

_Oh it's what you do to me _

_Oh it's what you do to me _

_Oh it's what you do to me _

_Oh it's what you do to me _

_What you do to me_

The last notes of the song hung in the air, and the club burst into applause. Rachel jumped out of her seat and tackle hugged Finn, who kissed her roughly in response. They forgot where they were, and for a moment it was just Finn and Rachel. As Finn pulled away smiling, he began his carefully planned speech and prayed to Grilled Cheesus that it would work.

"Rachel, I want to go to New York with you."

"Finn-" Rachel began, but Finn stopped her before she could finish.

"Just wait. I, I have some things I've gotta say to you." Rachel nodded.

Finn reached into his pocket and pulled out his acceptance letter to NYU.

"I made it, Rachel. I got in. I mean I don't know what I'm gonna major in yet, but-" Finn couldn't finish his sentence because Rachel had attacked him with her lips.

"I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!" she screamed. Finn smiled as wide as he could.

"I'm gonna prove to you that I can be New York good, Rachel. I can't lose you, and I'm not staying here and turning into a Lima Loser. I'm going with you. Well, if you'll have me," he grinned sheepishly.

"Finn, of course I'll have you. I love you _so_ much," she embraced him tightly.

The whole glee club burst into a chorus of "Aww's," as Finn and Rachel blushed crimson. Mr. Schuester walked over to them and clapped Finn on the back and said, "Congratulations, Finn. We're all _so _proud of you. We knew you had it in you." Finn grinned and said, "Thanks, Mr. Schue. That means a lot."

"Group hug!" shouted Brittany as the glee club ran laughing to Finn and Rachel, attacking them with congratulations.

Finn Hudson had a plan.

Make Rachel Berry (hopefully one day Rachel Hudson) his, forever.


End file.
